


The Beginning of the End

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: 顯而易見並且毫無疑問地，Ethan是Benji心中的英雄，程度就跟鋼鐵人或Kirk艦長差不多。或許更多一點──那「一點」是Benji私心的戀慕。啊，戀慕。以Ethan的反應能力來說，他算是很緩慢才發現Benji對他的感情。這其實也不能怪他。他和Benji的關係說起來很密切，但真的見到面的時間並不是真的很多，真正在互動的時間又總是在非常緊急的狀況。不過他發現了，遲來總比沒有好。





	1. Chapter 1

在Benji的幻想中，除了優質男友Ethan這個設定以外，更多的是在午夜夢迴時的陪寢Ethan。  
妄想沒犯法又不用錢，為什麼不！  
當然啦，Benji也知道越這樣做他大概會越空虛，但有什麼辦法呢？那可是CIA的傳奇特務、可以在水底閉氣六分鐘、可以單手爬杜拜塔、可以懸掛在飛機上面（字面意義的上面）而面不改色的無敵特務。

最重要的，他曾經有個妻子，他看起來對男人一點都不感興趣。

Benji 在低吼著Ethan的名字高潮過後，隨手抽了床邊的衛生紙，把手上的液體抹掉，隨手丟在床邊。  
他懶懶地翻了個身，想著該去喝點水還是就這樣睡了，這時門鈴響了。於是Benji當機立斷地用棉被矇住頭，這個時間還會出現的大概只有任務。  
他知道這很不敬業。  
──你的任務，你是否選擇接受？

老天呀，不要現在好嗎？

然後他的手機也響了。  
Benji發出一個挫折的嘆息，這個時間不會還要加班吧？  
他看了來電顯示，可疑、但不太稀奇的是未顯示來電──通常這種電話有一半機率是在逃難的Ethan Hunt、一半是那些試圖綁架核彈的壞人。  
就他上次確認Ethan現在並沒有在逃難。今天Benji還在總部遇到他，跟他說最近他都在休假，滿悠閒的。Ethan還順口約了他一起晨跑。  
不過大概是說說而已。大概是因為Ethan還帶了甜甜圈給他所以才會順口提起運動的那種程度的說說罷了。  
「哈囉，Benji。」Benji按下通話鍵，他不久之前幻想的聲音竄進他耳裡，「想我嗎？」  
「Ethan？噢嗨，Ethan？呃，哈囉，呃怎麼了？你怎麼會打電話給我？我們今天不是才過見面？呃，我是說大半夜的你又在逃難了嗎？」  
「不，Benji，我沒有在逃難。」特務的聲音聽起來充滿了笑意，「你為什麼不來開門？」

「嗨，Ethan，你好嗎？」Benji語無倫次，剛剛幻想著對方的臉自慰的罪惡感讓他感覺很心虛和空虛。  
Ethan好笑地看著他，說：「我很好，Benji，和我下午一樣好。」  
Benji尷尬地抓了抓頭，讓開了一點通道，詢問：「要進來坐坐嗎？或者我們現在有個任務？」  
Ethan不客氣地走進Benji的房間（如同他踏進Benji的心一樣），說：「我可以坐坐，然後討論一下任務的事情。」  
「啊，好，現在經費拮据到需要Ethan Hunt本人來傳遞任務了，哈哈。」Benji聳了聳肩，「茶？啤酒？」  
「水就很好。」Ethan說。  
Benji乖乖倒了水給他，盡可能表現得落落大方，不知道是不是因為心虛的關係，他的心跳很快。

冷靜點，Dunn，冷靜點。

Benji把水遞給Ethan，然後假藉要再哪點什麼，坐在一個距離Ethan比較遠的地方──雖然他的公寓也就這麼小了。  
可能是神奇的生理變化或什麼的，Benji覺得他今晚特別不能控制自己想要靠近Ethan的衝動，這很糟糕，他想要把臉埋在Ethan的頸窩猛吸。  
想要抱他。想要摸他。

「任務，明天我們前往布拉格，和Brandt會和，資料竊取。」Ethan簡單地說，「你從明天起就是我的男朋友了。」  
「噗！」Benji毫無保留地把剛喝進去的水噴了出來。  
Ethan好笑地看著他，走上前去幫他拍了拍背──當然他並不知道這是反效果──緩解的嗆到的咳嗽，然後大概是惡意地，他在Benji耳邊很近很近，悄聲地說：「你接受這個任務嗎？」


	2. Chapter 2

「我還是不明白為什麼會有『假扮同性戀情侶』這種需求實際發生。」Brandt說，打量著穿著休閒風格西裝的Benji和Ethan兩人，他們沒有刻意穿著相同款式的衣服，但他們的襯衫顏色和外套都有一些巧思的搭配，看起來就像是一對會替對方打理行頭的時尚情侶。  
其實他們挺像真的一對的。首席分析師下了結論。  
「我還是不明白為什麼會有鐵灰色的西裝。」Benji攏了攏西裝外套，作為一個長年穿T-Shirt的人，他不太習慣這種拘束的衣服，「我看起來是不是像犀牛或什麼的？」  
「你看起來好極了，寶貝。」Ethan‧非常敬業‧Hunt從背後再自然不過地環住Benji的後背，Benji雖然有點預期這個，但仍然全身僵硬，像是突然被車大燈照到的夜行鴕鳥。

和Ethan出任務時可以假扮成情侶，這是可以讓Benji夜間甜蜜入夢的幻想之一。

當然在實際狀況下，因為生理反應實在太令人尷尬了──畢竟他們不是真的戀人或什麼的──所以Benji用零點幾秒的時間在自己心中為自己打氣喊話，盡可能用不太僵硬的笑臉轉過去看比較年長的特務，說：「噢，親愛的，你也是。」  
Benji覺得特務的訓練挺好的，至少在這種時候他得以立刻穩住自己的心跳和反應。

好的，任務。  
說到底就是潛入一個同志酒吧，在裡頭找到一個人，把他的手錶、或手錶裡的資料偷走，結束。  
「你們熱戀中的情侶。」Brandt說，「目標是一個很糟糕的人，他喜歡別人的伴侶。」  
「不管怎麼看，Brandt你都比較適合這份工作，跟Ethan看起來也登對。」Benji說，言不由衷。  
「你不喜歡當我男朋友嗎？」Brandt還沒有說什麼，Ethan立刻轉頭看向Benji，放在他腰上的手收得更用力了一點。  
「不、不、不，我不是這個意思，Ethan，我很想要當你的男朋友，我是說，這一直是我的夢想。」Benji脫口而出，語無倫次，意識到自己的口不擇言又立刻改口：「我是說，你知道，跟你搭檔一直是我的目標嘛，努力的方向，你懂我的意思吧？」  
「不懂，我需要更多解釋」Ethan咧開嘴笑了，然後還很入戲地親了他的太陽穴，「這是排練。」  
Benji覺得自己整個人登出了人生，或者至少他現在快要過度換氣了。  
或許那個可愛的親吻是讓他變成殭屍的一個儀式也說不定──噢，可能就是像親吻小狗那樣吧，Ethan畢竟大他一些，雖然很不甘心，但他可能是把自己當成小動物看待吧？  
……好吧，這個解釋有點太合理了，Benji覺得自己被自己傷害到了。  
Brandt適時地補充：「我們調查過目標的喜好，Benji很符合他的喜好。」  
Benji感覺到放在他身上的手收緊了一些，他腦海中還在嗡嗡作響，不太能有什麼反應，用本能回覆：「啊，還是有些人是有眼光的。」  
「嗯哼，比方說我。」Ethan從善如流。  
Brandt表情複雜地停頓了幾秒，然後說：「你們都知道該怎麼做，進去之後，讓目標看見Benji，勾引他，然後你們兩個能多親密就多親密，就像我剛才說的，他喜歡『有挑戰性』的對象。」  
「如果我們的目標是他的手錶，Ethan在他碰我的時候不能直接把他的手剁下來嗎？你知道，那種占有慾很強的男朋友，哈哈哈。」Benji在心中為自己的冷靜喝采。  
「我真的可以這麼做。」Ethan歪了歪頭，回應。  
「……低調，探員們，低調。」


	3. Chapter 3

「目標在十點鐘方向，吧台。」Brandt的聲音從耳機裡傳出，Benji隨興地看了一下，目標很明顯，高大、留著奇怪的鬍子，看起來肌肉結實，總體來說長得很像Clark Kent──Benji總結。  
Ethan還摟著Benji不願意放手，直到Benji對著他露出一個微妙的笑容，說：「Ethan，你想喝點什麼嗎？」Ethan才笑著鬆手說：「你知道我喜歡什麼。」  
Benji走到吧台，點了兩杯琴通寧──其實他知道Ethan不喜歡這個，這有點像是小小的報復，Ethan這樣撩動他，幾乎讓他整個人都要燒起來了。  
「目標看到Benji了。」Brandt報告，「喔，好消息，他的眼神看起來對我們的Benji很有興趣，像是要撲上去扒光他。」  
「Benji。」Ethan催促地叫了Benji的名字，如果Benji看得到Ethan，會發現他看起來像是焦急地要把Benji扯回他身邊。  
Benji也聽到了報告、聽到了Ethan叫他的名字。他假裝注意到目標的視線，回頭望了他一眼，禮貌地笑了一下。  
在酒吧這大概足以是個勾引。  
Benji沒有多作停留，走回Ethan身邊。  
Ethan接過Benji手上的酒，手再一次攬住他的背，就像他每天都這樣做一樣自然，而現在Ethan更明目張膽地撫摸他的背部了，Benji覺得自己全身都很緊繃，只有這樣能阻止他的生理反應。  
Ethan看了一眼他不喜歡的琴通寧，挑眉，喝了一口，面不改色，然後小聲地對Benji說：「你知道我不喜歡這個，所以我要吻你了。」  
整句話毫無邏輯，但Ethan吻了Benji。

而且是，很色情的那種。

Ethan的嘴唇很軟。  
Ethan的嘴裡有琴酒的味道。  
Ethan的舌頭很靈活。  
Ethan的上顎可能有點敏感。

可能幾分鐘後──也可能幾個世紀，Benji不確定，因為他剛剛有一度確信文藝復興在他的眼前上演──Ethan滿意地放開他，意猶未盡地又吻了吻他的唇角。  
「噢，目標看起來更興奮了。」  
Benji不確定Brandt在說的是目標還是他，因為他覺得自己快要控制不住自己的任何肌肉了，他尷尬地閃避Ethan的視線，希望對方沒有發現自己微微勃起──就因為他一個吻。  
Ethan對他露出一個深情款款的笑容，Benji也跟著笑了。

在Benji的人生中，從來沒有在公共場合跟任何人接吻過，這讓他害臊。並且在他的人生中，從來沒有像喜歡Ethan這樣，喜歡一個人這麼長的時間。

不過這個吻是假的、是一個陷阱，一個空心的吻。

Benji混亂的思緒很快就想到這裡，覺得心好像空了一塊，這太殘酷了。或許他從來就不應該答應這個任務。  
他以後再也得不到這樣的吻了。  
「Ethan你該離開了。」Brandt提醒。  
Ethan又戀戀不捨地摸了摸他的臉頰才說：「我會在附近。」  
Benji對Ethan咬緊牙關笑了笑，目送他離開自己的視線，然後抿了抿嘴唇，一口氣把酒喝光。  
他的餘光看到目標靠近他，雙手都拿著酒，給了Benji其中一杯，說：「再來一杯？」  
「啊，我不知道現在的調酒師都這麼貼心。」Benji說，接過對方的酒，「但我現在想喝可樂。」  
「怕我把你灌醉？」男人問，又靠近了Benji一點，聲音聽起來很低沉。  
「我有伴了，老兄。」Benji回答，用一種想要打發對方的口氣。  
「他把你一個人留在這裡呢。」男人微微嘟起嘴，這麼指出。  
Benji現在的心情因為剛剛那個空洞的吻而接近失戀，所以還真的有這麼一瞬間覺得：「噢，何不試試看呢？」不過他沒有忘記自己的任務，聳聳肩：「他去廁所了，像每個人類那樣，我猜你從來不需要去廁所。」  
「他吻了你，然後把你一個人留在這裡，自己去廁所？」男人笑了，顯然看出Benji態度裡的保留，然後說：「或許你會想要陪我去廁所？」然後補充，「John Lark。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，我依舊無法忘情Walker/Benji這個部分。


	4. Chapter 4

Benji聳了聳肩，說：「你覺得我會跟你去？」  
高大的男人志得意滿地露出微笑，說：「我不知道你們交往了多久，但很顯然，你的『男朋友』沒有滿足你，你看起來很不習慣他的觸碰，你甚至還逃避他的眼神。」他還強調了男朋友這個詞。  
「哇，觀察入微。」Brandt的評論從耳機傳來。  
Benji覺得很困窘，害怕這個男人看出了自己的單戀、害怕被看出他和Ethan其實根本不是情侶，他搶白：「不知道你在說什麼，我們的關係很好」這句話說得底氣不足──而這完全不需要任何演技。  
「很好，目標顯然覺得他有機可趁，Benji你的演技挺好的。」Brandt不太適時地認同Benji腦中的擔憂。

John Lark又笑了，沒有針對那個問題多作討論，只是更靠近了Benji一些，說：「再喝點？」他用手點了點Benji的手，Benji自然而然地往那個方向看過去，他看到Ethan正和另外一個男人聊天，相談甚歡。  
Benji對此「哼」了一聲──他的耳機聽得到Ethan的確正在誇獎對方的眼睛很美，或其他哪裡很美，隨便──Benji沒有掙脫John Lark握上來的手，說：「或許可以去個廁所。」  
John Lark把嘴唇湊到Benji的頸部，Benji可以清楚地聞到男人身上的古龍水味，他確信對方也聞了他的，這讓他的頭皮有點發麻，對方低喃：「嗯哼，我可以帶你去。」

John Lark把Benji壓在牆上，很有效率地把手伸進上衣裡面，他吻著身型較小一些的男人，就像不久前Ethan做的那樣。  
Benji半掙扎半迎合地握住John Lark的手腕，被握住的男人顯然覺得這是一個很可愛的舉動，其實他只是要讓藏在他掌心的小機關可以產生作用。  
「很好，Benji，握著他的手，還差百分之三十資料就完成了。」Brandt報告，然後Benji又聽到，「Ethan你還不能進去，不要進去，至少三分鐘才能完成並且銷毀資料。」  
「三分鐘。」Ethan用不可協商的口吻重複了一次。

Benji聽到Ethan聲音的時候有些分心，為了掩飾他的分心，他握著對方的手，反壓住對方，不太確定地把另外一隻手伸到高大男人的背部。  
那裡的肌肉線條摸上去很性感，他聽見對方低沉地吼了聲，Benji開始有點焦急了──呃，他會不會撐不過三分鐘？  
「五十秒。」Brandt報時，「資料銷毀中。」  
Ethan說：「我可以進去直接毀了他的手錶。」聲音聽起來比平時冷淡。  
「別，Ethan，我們不能冒險。」Brandt警告任務的小隊長。

「別……」Benji在對方要解開他的褲頭時趁亂也說了一句，然後，「讓我來。」


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan深呼吸了一口氣，按捺住情緒，他知道那是Benji給他的暗示，他在心裡讀秒，想像著剁掉John Lark的手會有多爽快。

他焦慮地聽著耳機裡Benji壓抑的喘氣聲，終於Brandt宣布：「完成。」，就在Benji假裝解不開Lark皮帶但自己的皮帶已經被對方丟到一旁的時候。  
Ethan快步走進廁所，用力拍打著門，喊：「我知道你在這裡。」Ethan當然知道他們在哪一間，所以他沒有多猶豫就踹開了門，在隔間裡的兩個人甚至還沒來得及降低音量或什麼的。  
「我來帶我的男朋友。」Ethan的表情看起來很冷峻──當然這也可以理解啦，畢竟他的男朋友這麼明目張膽地出軌。  
Lark露出一個「啊噢」的表情，聳了聳肩，看起來一點也不心虛。  
而Benji有點狼狽地看向Ethan，他的嘴唇被吻得很腫，脖子有一個不明顯的齒痕，襯衫和褲子都好好地在身上只是看起來很凌亂。  
Ethan挑眉，問：「開心了？」盡責地扮演被抓姦的男友這個角色。  
Benji舔了舔嘴唇，用一種賴皮的口氣說：「生氣了？」  
Ethan皺眉，很無奈地伸出手，Benji乖乖地牽住他。  
高大的男人噘著嘴，得寸進尺地說：「我們是合意的，你至少要讓我們結束吧？」Ethan停下原本要往門口走的腳步，Benji回頭翻了Lark一個白眼。

正當Benji以為這次任務就這樣完美地完成了──他是說，他今天被男人親吻的量已經是他人生以來的巔峰，其中一個還是他暗戀多年的對象，他的人生可能也算是圓滿了──但顯然，他就是個烏鴉嘴。  
在他看到Ethan一臉煞氣地揮拳往John Lark的臉揍過去十，Benji更確信這件事情了。  
吃了一拳的Lark立刻反擊，然後他們就打起來了。

Ethan聽得見耳機裡Brandt很激動地警告他不要生事和一些髒話，以及儘管Benji試著拉住他或者進行道德勸說，他們還是打掉了幾扇門、一些鏡子、拔掉了一些水管，直到他們意識到外面有些騷動，兩個人才互相怒瞪著對方開始整理衣服。  
Benji扶著Ethan──當然他看起來除了頭髮和衣服有點亂、嘴角有點血跡之外，看起來是沒什麼需要他扶的地方，他幫Ethan抹了抹嘴角，心疼又內疚地看著他，Ethan冷著一張臉，說：「我們回去再算帳。」  
噢，男朋友角色。  
他牽著Benji的手往外快步離去，走之前還瞪了一眼臉上掛了彩的Lark。

一走出了酒吧，他們迅速地到了集合點，Brandt還沒有到，Benji才擔心地說：「你不需要揍他的Ethan！」沒有提醒Ethan放開他的手。  
Ethan轉了轉眼珠，Benji不太確定現在Ethan現在的「角色設定」是什麼，或許還是他的假男友，也可能是那個使命必達的特務。Benji聽到Ethan說：「看著自己的情人被別人拐走還不揍他，你覺得我是哪一種男朋友？」然後他對著Benji露出一個溫柔的笑容，問：「你剛剛還好嗎？」  
Benji傻傻地看著Ethan笑了出來，同時感覺到眼眶泛熱，他很快地轉開視線，趁還穩得住自己的聲音時說：「我還好，不過你應該要打我才對，很明顯是我答應他的。」

Benji太喜歡Ethan了。

顯而易見並且毫無疑問地：Ethan是Benji心中的英雄，程度就跟鋼鐵人或Kirk艦長差不多。  
或許更多一點──那「一點」是Benji私心的戀慕。  
啊，戀慕。

Benji不知道自己為什麼要經歷這個，他之後該怎麼面對「Ethan不是他男朋友」的日子？


	6. Chapter 6

以Ethan的反應能力來說，他算是很緩慢才發現Benji對他的感情。  
這其實也不能怪他。  
他和Benji的關係說起來很密切，實際見到面的時間卻不是真的很多，真正在互動的時間又總是在非常緊急的狀況。  
更緩慢的是，他發現自己也想要Benji。  
不過他發現了，遲來總比沒有好。

然後，Ethan才漸漸發現，Benji有時候會小心翼翼地盯著他看，微乎其微到不被注意；Benji在跟他對上視線的時候會不太自然地避開。  
他可以感覺得到Benji渴望和他肢體接觸，但又必須保持距離的猶豫，有時候Benji甚至會抽離太多而顯得過份保守；他一緊張就會多話的毛病也充分體現了Ethan讓他緊張和興奮，Ethan發覺自己喜歡Benji的聲音，喜歡有時候不合時宜的英式幽默。  
──但其實是耳朵，Benji的耳朵出賣了他。

於是Ethan開始嘗試著多接近Benji的生活一些，想讓Benji發覺他們的兩情相悅，Ethan約了他吃飯、看他喜歡的電影，在電影之後聽他滔滔不絕地講解劇情，但很遺憾地，Benji僅是把這些當成朋友的陪伴，沒有意識到那些都是約會，對於Ethan的主動靠近左閃右躲。  
Ethan知道Benji害怕。Benji害怕太過逾矩會讓自己發現他的心意。  
所以就算他們一起度過了一次美好的晚餐，Ethan也找不到任何機會可以親吻Benji──Benji總會先溜走，不讓這些機會發生。  
而這終於讓向來非常有耐心的Ethan Hunt忍受不住了。

Ethan其實不想讓Benji這麼冒險成為這次任務的誘餌，Ethan也始終害怕著可能他會像Julia那樣傷害到Benji……  
好，隨便。  
反正再這樣下去他可能會爆炸，他得踏出那一步。

所以當他看到Benji躲開視線的淚光時，再一次用力吻了他，也是完全可以理解的。

Ethan用拇指撫過Benji的顴骨、臉頰、熱起來的耳朵、後頸，暫時忘記Brandt可能再過兩分鐘就會出現的事實──噢，他剛剛應該把場面弄得更混亂一點不是嗎？  
他用舌頭描繪著Benji的嘴唇，但沒有太深入。  
他放開Benji，被吻的男人驚嚇地看著他，無從判斷狀況到底是怎麼回事，所以他只說了：「呃。」  
「他剛剛咬你嗎？」Ethan問，還是靠得很近，他可以感覺到Benji現在在發熱，這很棒。  
「蛤？誰？」Benji的腦中只剩下Ethan這個詞彙是完整的。  
「Lark。」Ethan不甘願地說了這個名字。  
「噢，可能、呃，對，可能是有，我沒有太注意──Ethan？」Benji無法完成整句話，因為Ethan在他說到一半的時候就把嘴湊到他的頸側開始親吻。  
「Benji，我──」「噢天，你們兩個就不能開個房間？」Brandt搖下車窗翻了個白眼，「你們不用上車，我們就原地解散吧，任務完成，再會。」

出現不到五秒的首席分析師雷厲風行地把車開走了。


	7. Chapter 7

Benji噗哧笑了出來，把頭靠在Ethan的肩膀，說：「這就像是喜劇電影一樣，還記得我們上禮拜看的那部嗎？噢天，我連電影名稱都不記得了，在這種時刻一定會出現個打斷氣氛的程咬金──我猜Brandt也很想要參與這個任務，不是嗎？」  
Ethan懊惱地低吟了一聲，然後說：「對，『這種時刻』。」Ethan強調了一遍，然後捧起Benji的臉，「所以你知道我要說什麼嗎？」語氣甚至有點哀求。  
「老實說，我不太確定。」在Ethan的注視下，Benji又不太確定地別開了視線，不過年長的特務確信這是因為害羞，因為他的耳朵還是那麼紅，「是要說『任務完成』嗎？」  
「我喜歡你，Benji，做我男朋友好嗎？」一個直球。

Benji想起那部想不起名稱的電影，最後也是有情人終成眷屬了。

-

Benji沒有想過會進展成這樣。  
「這樣」的意思──他是說，性幻想成真。  
Ethan把Benji壓在沙發上，下身貼著對方的，他相信Benji可以感覺到他沸騰的慾望。  
而且這麼快，水到渠成。就在任務以後，回到前一晚落腳的飯店。  
的沙發上。  
Ethan甚至忍耐不到床上，床太遠了。  
「你要拒絕要趁現在，Benji。」Ethan低下頭，把氣息吐在Benji的脖子，他看到Benji不斷舔著自己的嘴唇，他不能確認那是一個好或壞的暗示，但那讓Ethan超乎預期地想要吻他，「Brandt這時候不會再出現了。」  
Benji奇怪地看著他，停頓了一下，開口：「我在沙發後面的縫裡藏了一把槍。」又停了一下，「我是一個合格的外勤特務。」  
Ethan愣了幾秒，問：「你是委婉地告訴我你到現在還沒有射我，代表我可以繼續嗎？」  
「噢見鬼！你能不能快點吻我！」  
「奇怪的英國人。」

然後他們又吻上了。

-

「所以，你跟男人做過嗎？」Benji問，一口氣把對方的性器含到喉嚨，滿意地聽到Ethan難耐地「嘶」了一聲──這就像突然發現自己會說爬說語一樣奇幻不是嗎？  
Benji讓Ethan覺得舒服。  
Ethan挑眉，撫了撫Benji的臉頰，感覺自己在他嘴裡的形狀，他不確定Benji的問題是一個試探還是只是單純的閒聊──在這個時候閒聊有點不合時宜，但這很Benji不是嗎？  
「說到這個，」Ethan轉移話題重點，他的聲音比想像中沙啞、充滿情慾，「剛剛的任務，你打算讓Lark做到什麼程度？」  
「嗯？」Benji抬起視線，嘴唇繞在Ethan陰莖的前端，露出介於疑惑和為難之間的表情。  
「如果我再晚一點進去，你會怎麼辦？」  
「呃。」Benji停頓了一下，讓Ethan退出他的嘴巴──Ethan很成熟地只是微微動了動腰和「唔」了一聲，還嚥了口唾液──Benji沿著Ethan的腹部爬了上去，他把自己撐在Ethan面前。  
「認識你之前我有一個曖昧過的女生，曾經有過兩個男朋友，在認識你之後就再也沒有別人了。」Benji停了一下，因為Ethan在這個時候吻了他一下，他的腹部因此碰到他早已興奮的勃起，「就，你知道惱人的一見鍾情和習慣性的愚蠢暗戀，直到最近，我偶爾會突然意識到，我、呃，你可能完全不會把我作為對象考慮。」Benji喘了口氣，避開Ethan的視線，「所以，呃，老實說要不是Lark是目標，我可能會跟他做到最後，你知道；況且，那時候一直從耳機裡聽到你的聲音、你在叫我的名字⋯⋯那有點催情。」Benji抿了抿唇，不確定他的回答和Ethan的問題有沒有什麼關聯，也不太確定自己想要表達什麼，他可能說得太多了。  
他重新對上Ethan的眼。  
Ethan的表情看起來充滿愛意。  
這很犯規。  
Ethan回應：「我跟男人做過、也和女人做過，出於愛的、出於性的。」Ethan的手指滑過Benji的頸部，Benji怕癢地躲了一下，引來Ethan一個輕輕的笑，「但Julia之後，這些變得一點都不誘人了，直到現在。」  
這段對話像是解釋了全部，Benji突然覺得有點害臊，說：「所以我猜，我們都知道接下來該怎麼進行？」  
Ethan「嗯哼」的同時翻過身把Benji壓在身下，開始啃他的脖子，聲音在他的耳邊，說：「你可以告訴我你希望怎麼做，我猜你在暗戀我的時候有想像過這些？」  
「噢，你不會想知道的。」  
「你可以試試看。」

-

Benji很難得在天亮以前醒來，不是完全清醒，但足以意識到他正抱著還在熟睡的Ethan。  
Benji朦朧間傻傻地笑了，用鬍鬚蹭了蹭Ethan的下巴，愛不釋手地吻了他的嘴唇，然後安心地睡了回去。  
Ethan像是對這個吻回應一般，舒服地哼了幾聲，摸了摸Benji的後脊，也沒有醒來。

-

「所以他們今天也不打算回來做任務報告了？」


End file.
